Jacen Aquilla
__TOC__ Profile Name: '''Jacen Aquilla '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Male '''Birthplace: '''Mistral '''Nickname(s): '''The Eagle, Jace '''Height: '''1.84 m (6' 0") '''Weight: '''68 kg (150 lbs, not including gear) '''Character Theme: ''(Heart of Courage by Two Steps From Hell) '' Entrance Theme: ''(Main Theme from Pacific Rim OST) '' Battle Theme: ''(Polar Shift by Mark Petrie) '' Appearance Jacen was never a big guy to begin with, nor was he all that tall. At a mere 6 feet, he's comparably short to some of the taller guys at Beacon. His clothing doesn't set him apart from the crowd. He wears a light grey t-shirt, with a dark blue leather vest that covers it. He wears also wears a worn pair of black pants with a gry belt, and a custom pair of cut-down grey combat boots. He also wears a pair of fingerless light blue gloves, and wears a pair of small, hard grey leather arm guards that go up to near his elbows. He also wears light, articulated, metal plate armor on his legs. His light blue eyes are often hid by his mid-length silver hair, and his clothing hides his somewhat pale complexion. On his back, he has a large pair of one handed axes that pack an explosive punch and can cleave through flesh and bone with terrifying ease. On his wirsts, he has a pair of deployable metor hammers that deploy from a launcher in the gauntlet part, which double as a claw weapon. On the left side of his belt, he has holsters for multiple throwing knives that he can throw with terrifying accuracy. And if that doesn't work, he carries a pistol in a holster if range is an issue. Personality Because of his size, he's built a reputation for having a scrappy attitude in a fight, sometimes taking on opponents that are more than twice his size at near point blank range; more often than not, he only notices the pain till later. But, much to one's surprise, he is actually quite intelligent and perceptive. Sometimes, he can be seen playing chess or reading a book in his spare time when he is not sparring or practicing his martial arts. When you talk to him, he can be quite genial, and that can also be surprising; given his rough looks and somewhat dark sense of humor. That, and he has a history of being a skirt chaser. Other than that, you don't want to mess with him in a fight. Weapons/Abilities Jacen's weapons reflect his scrappy attitude in a fight, and how he likes to approach combat. These are not to be taken lightly by any means: *'Head Hunters: '''A pair of Double Barreled Shotgun Doloires (DBSD) that he dual wields while in combat. Easy enough to be wielded in each hand. The shotgun shell is enough to blow an opponent's head clean off their shoulders. *'Eagle's Talons: 'Gauntlet mounted Metor Claw Hammers (GM/MCH) that double as both a bludgoning metor hammer and a claw weapon that snaps out from the ball end of each each hammer. Lauched from a gauntlet mounted on each of his wrists, he can use one wrist or the other, while still being able to wield a secondary weapon. *'Pistol: '''It is what it says it is: its a pistol that he uses when range is a problem for him, and scrapping isn't his best option in a fight. As far as his Aura is concerned, Jacen uses his for defense attack at close range. He can not only create a powerful barrier for himself, he can speed up his srikes with the Eagle's talons as well with it. His aura glows a dark blue color when it is active. Battle Style (Work In progress) History Jacen was born with a pretty easy life, and very little worries early on. However, when it came to his career choices, he often clashed with his folks on what he wanted to do. This clashing continued off and on for many years, and didn't lead to healthy personality. And as he got older, his father got increasingly frustraited with his skirt chasing antics, despite Jacen's incredible intelligence. The other thing Jacen found a bit of comfort from his parents was chess games every now and then, sometimes beating adults that were twice as old as he was. At thirteen, he willingly went to Signal, excelling in his classes. Even so, his womanizing didn't stop while he was there, and it had gotten him into trouble twice. Still, he managed to excell away from the leash of his parents. And at 17, he happly applied to Beacon, feeling that he would excell while he was there. That, and he hoped he could score a few chicks while he was there. Author's Notes *Last name comes from the Spanish word for 'eagle' *Weapons ideas courtesy of Firefunbro (thank you again) *Personality is of my own creation. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Chris' Stuff Category:Alternate Universe Category:Pending Character Category:Beacon Student